Morning, Afternoon, Night
by YourDemonicSmile
Summary: Evangeline Dermot is a typical 17-year-old girl, her head wrapped around boys and school. But after experiencing something truly amazing, she finds herself trapped in the mythical world of the Cullens... The Twilight Saga is copyright of Stephenie Meyer.
1. Journey

**1. Journey**

I hated travelling, especially on trains. They always jolted about too much, this carriage smelled awful too. It smelled kind of like, old people and candy. I never liked candy, not even when I was young.

I hated my genes too. It was my grandfather's fault that I had such a huge nose. And it's his fault that I'm so scared of travelling. I still can't believe he died in a bus crash in California, or that my mother died in a plane crash on her way to China, or that my father died in a car crash less than two months ago. I guess my family was simply drawn to bad luck.

My mobile rang, it was my Great Aunt. How does she even know how to use a phone? I doubt that they were invented when _she_ was seventeen.

"Hello Aunt Doreen, I've just got onto the train. I'll be in Seattle very soon-" I gabbled. I was amazed she could understand me; I always seemed to speak to quickly for people to understand.

"Miss Dermot, this is the Virginia Mason Medical Centre. Your aunt has had to stay here for a while due to her arthritis – she is having difficulty walking around her own home you see, her neighbour saw this and called us immediately. Your aunt wants to ask you to come here when you arrive in Seattle, so you can collect the key to her home." The nurse said. This was just perfect – I would have to spend another week or so, on my own.

"Of course, I'll be there in about-" she hung up. _How strange,_ I thought. _I thought they were _supposed_ to be nice to you. _I gazed out of the window as the train approached a tunnel, I wondered if I would ever get off of this rollercoaster of a train. I looked down at the table in front of me; I took my purse out of my jacket pocket and counted my money for the fifth time. I still had $20.95, I wasn't expecting the amount to change – but I was so _bored_.

"Ice-cream for sale, Ice-cream for sale!" called the lady pushing the Ice-cream cart. "Would you like an ice-cream, lovie?" she asked me. She had a British accent, and looked about sixty. She was a plump lady, with a kind face.

"No thank-you, madam." I answered, and she went on her way with the cart. How I envied her joyousness, here she was calling out, selling ice-cream and I was stuck mourning the death of my father. Oh how I missed him, his kind blue eyes and crinkled smile.

Time had passed, I couldn't think whether it had been three minutes, or three hours. I felt so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Not with the jolting, not with the smell. Not with the people watching me.

"Are you okay?" a boy had sat in the seat across from me. He looked about the same age as me and he had rusty, brown hair. His eyes were a rich green – almost the same green as my mother's eyes.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Where are you headed?" I thought it would be polite to make conversation with him – even though I just wanted to be left alone. At least I wouldn't be bored.

"Forks, I'm visiting my grandparents. Are you with someone? I mean, are your parents here?" he seemed nice enough, they always did at first. Plus he was going to Forks, he must have a nice family if his grandparents lived in Forks, everyone was nice there.

"No, I'm going to live with my Aunt in Seattle. My parents, um, died." I felt like crying until kingdom come. I _hated_ talking about my family, it always lead to too many questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he must have seen the tears roll down my cheeks. "My dad died of cancer last year. I still can't get over the fact that he's not here." _The poor boy, _how could so many people I know have deceased family members?

"I'm Angey, what's your name?" I asked, knowing someone's name was always important.

"Timothy. It's nice to meet you Angey; I hope we can stay friends." Timothy – it was my father's name. I couldn't believe this.

Timothy and I spent the next hour talking to each other, discussing our families and Washington. Turns out he was from California too. It was then that I felt it. I just suddenly knew that something bad was going to happen.

"I have to get off this train," I said, knowing that if I stayed on it that I would die.

"But we're nowhere near Seattle!" Timothy said pulling me back down to my seat. He put his arm around me, he meant it to be comforting but I just shook him off.

"Leave me alone! Just go back to your stupid mother! I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted. I had never been this rude in my life – or loud for that matter. It was Timothy's hurt face that set me off. I cried and apologised until I my throat was sore.

"It's okay, Angey, I know you didn't mean it." He hugged me tight – it was a friendly hug, a tight hug. It wasn't something that I was used to.

We sat in silence for awhile. There was nothing to say. He was my first true friend. I knew that we would be friends for life – but how long were our lives? An hour? A minute? How long was it before the life threatening thing happened?

It all happened very fast then. I saw my life flash before my eyes. My mother feeding me as a baby, my father helping me walk my first steps, Grandma's funeral, school, my mother's funeral, my first session at anger management classes, my father's funeral, the conversation with Timothy, I was going to die.

The pain came then. I didn't know what had happened, but I was in so much pain. I was sure that I had broken both of my legs but I couldn't worry about myself now – I had to find Timothy.

I tried to sit up but my arms wouldn't work, I tried to move my head but it hurt too much. I called out his name, "Timothy! Timothy, where are you?" I tried to shout it, but my voice came out as a whisper. I was scared that I had lost my best friend, the friend that I had known for only an hour.

I had managed to turn my head left. I saw the pool of blood beside me. It was my own blood, and the smell was overwhelming. The rust and salt odour of something that kept me alive was disgusting. I tried to block it out of my head.

I then saw Timothy. He was lying next to me, and he wasn't moving but I could see that his chest was moving up and down – too quickly for him to be conscious. I didn't waste my breath trying to talk to him – for all I knew I could have died in the next thirty seconds.

Time had passed; I couldn't tell how long I had been lying there, staring at Timothy. He was still breathing quickly. I was scared, worried and confused. I was losing all this blood, why was I still alive? Where exactly was I?

The helicopter came then. It whirred and blew dust into my eyes, I wanted to rub them but I still couldn't move my arms, I figured that they were paralysed. People of all sorts came out of the helicopter. I guessed that they were paramedics because it was an air ambulance.

They looked around, shaking their heads at all of the people, and the debris that was once a train. A man walked near me, and saw Timothy. He had stopped breathing, tears rolled down my blood-covered face. _I can't believe he died and I get to live, after the way I spoke to him…_ I thought. I whimpered, and the man heard me.

"We've got a live one over hear, Dave!" he called out to the paramedic with a little goatee beard, I would have laughed if I weren't in so much pain. Dave came over and examined me.

"Hello, sweetheart," ugh I hated it when people called my sweetheart. "Can you speak?" Of course I can speak! I didn't realise that he wanted to know just how badly hurt I was.

"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir," I didn't quite understand why I was stuttering. "W-w-what time i-i-is it?" he laughed at my question. It did seem a bit funny; I was in the worst of positions to be asking for the time.

"It's ten o'clock, dear. C'mon, let's get you into the helicopter." I was lifted onto a stretcher, and carried into the helicopter. A lady was in there to make sure that I would be okay. She was small and had long, blonde hair that she had tied into a ponytail. I didn't understand how I could notice such details in a person when I was in searing pain.

"Don't worry; we'll be at the hospital soon. They're just looking for any other survivors." She said. I didn't care about 'any other survivors' – the one person I wanted right now was dead. Timothy was the only person that I was close too, even if I had known him for an hour. He was the only person I could have relied on when I needed something, and he was dead.

© TheOtherCullenGyall 2010


	2. Doctor Cullen

**2. Doctor Cullen**

I woke up in a hospital; I could tell that it was a hospital because of the ceiling – hospital ceilings always looked weird. Plus, I could smell blood – I had only ever smelled this much blood once before, and that was after the train had crashed.

I could hear the murmured voices of the doctors and nurses, only feet away from my bed. I couldn't move at all; my legs, my arms, my _head_. Was I paralysed? I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't open and all that came out from my throat was a tiny whisper.

One doctor heard me though, he was the most beautiful, and the most handsome person I had seen. Ever. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. _Golden eyes? That's not possible… and why would someone like him need contacts? He probably has beautiful blue eyes, or an enchanting green… _I thought. Speaking wasn't an option, only my thoughts were a way of keeping in contact with someone, even if that someone was me.

"Hello Evangeline. I'm Doctor Cullen; it's nice to see that you pulled through, considering your condition." Said the doctor, the name Cullen sounded so familiar… where had I heard it before? I then realised he had mentioned my "condition". What was wrong with me?

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds… but I won't lie to you. You won't be able to move, at all, for the next few weeks. Plus your legs will never heal." He must have caught the fright in my eyes when he answered my silent question, unless he could read minds, but that was impossible.

I lay there for a while, wondering why they didn't just leave me to die out there, with Timothy, with my best friend… suddenly my chest felt tight, really tight. I wanted to scream out my pain, but I couldn't. I couldn't hear, or think. The pain was too intense.

"She's having a heart-attack!" I heard someone say, not Doctor Cullen, the voice was too harsh for him. _You're going to get your wish, Angey. You're going to die and be with me forever._ It was Timothy – how could I hear him if he was dead? The pain in my chest then stopped, everything stopped.

"We're losing her again!" said the harsh voice, I didn't want to die. Not yet, I wasn't ready, I needed to tell my Aunt where I was. I then remembered that I didn't actually know _where _I was, I just knew I was in a hospital.

I fell asleep again; if this is what you call sleep. I couldn't see – my eyes were most certainly shut. I was breathing – but not through my mouth as I normally did. My eyes then shot open, and all I could see was the ceiling of the hospital. Except it was darker now – and most of the patients were asleep.

I had guessed that it was night-time, and that it had been a few weeks since my heart-attack. I tried to turn my head the right – and succeeded. At least I hadn't snapped my neck, at least I could see, at least I could breathe, and at least I was _alive_. There was a girl in the bed next to me.

The girl had long black hair, which was fairly wavy. She had pale skin – but now where near as pale as Doctor Cullen's. _If she's pale then this must be a cloudy place… the patient next to her is pale too. _I looked to my left and the bed was empty, but the sheets were crumpled. I guessed that someone had gone for a walk.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" It was a girl of about thirteen, with short brown hair and blue eyes, from what it looked in the dark. She sat in the bed that was empty; she pulled the covers up to her chin and looked at me.

"So can you speak yet? Or has your mother told you not to talk to people with mashed-up arms?" I had never noticed that her arms were pretty much destroyed.

"M-m-m-my mom is dead." I said, so thankful that I could speak.

"Did she die in the crash…?" said the girl. "My mom died in the crash, y'know, the train crash. You were talking to Timmy weren't you?" she looked as if she was about to cry, and how did she know that Timothy was talking to me?

"N-n-no, my m-m-m-mother died when I w-w-was sixteen, a-a-and h-how d-do you know T-T-Timothy?" I asked. The question was fair enough – and I was curious.

"He was my brother, and my best friend. I loved him to bits. I still do. He always thought he was a ladies-man though. Always trying to get a girlfriend… do you have any brothers or sisters?" she seemed nice enough – like Timothy.

"N-no. I'm an only child and there's pretty much only two people left in my family – me and my great aunt." I wanted to cry till I died, but then again I didn't want to die… yet.

"Oh, sorry. I won't ask what happened to your family. I'm Sally by the way… your Evangeline, right?"

"Angey, I hate being called by my full name. It's so embarrassing." It was true, I simply hated my first name – my mother was always into long, old fashioned names.

"I like it, it's better than boring old Sally Jenkins. Oh, I better go to sleep – doctor says that sleep is ideal for you when you're, well disabled pretty much." She then lay down and went to sleep. I didn't want to sleep, I had been sleeping for Lord know how long.

"It's such a shame, she doesn't even know that she's going to die." I heard Sally mumble, die? I wasn't going to die! I felt perfectly healthy! Or was I worse than I thought? I then could hear the soft snores of Sally, and my eyes seemed to automatically close too. I fell into a deep sleep, to deep for dreaming.

I woke up and it was like nothing had changed. The light in the room was the same and Sally was sleeping. I then could hear Doctor Cullen's voice.

"You've been sleeping through the whole week, Evangeline. Are you feeling okay? It was very noisy this morning." His voice was so… calming. It made me feel good.

"Doctor Cullen, am I going to die?" I turned to look at him, his face serious and sad at the same time.

"Like I said last month, I won't to you. Yes, you are going to die. You keep going into little comas. It's like you can't make up your mind on whether you want to stay alive or not… very unusual. It's like you force yourself to stay awake." Doctor Cullen was telling the truth – and reading my mind. Sort of, he thought that I forced myself to stay awake and I did. The darkness scared me.

"Yes, Doctor. I try to stay awake. The darkness it… um… scares me a little." I tried to laugh it off, and he laughed with me.

"You're a strong little girl, aren't you? Of course you not a girl though, your very nearly eighteen. Just like my daughters." Doctor Cullen had _children_? Who were _eighteen_? What had this man been doing!?

"Don't worry!" he laughed, sensing my tense confused-like expression on my face. "They're all adopted – including my three sons. Except for my daughter-in-law – I think that one explains itself." He adopted teenagers, and had a _daughter-in-law_? How old was this son? I wondered if he would adopt me… he wouldn't. He couldn't, I was dying and there was nothing he could do to help me.

"I'm going to save you, Evangeline. You are going to live." Doctor Cullen was freaking me out, how could I live? What he then told me was both unsuspected and very, very appealing to me – he had told me about his family, his life, and _everything_ about him…

© TheOtherCullenGyall 2010


	3. New Fire

**3. ****New Fire**

The venom was excruciating. I couldn't believe the pain of something that came from such a nice man… _vampire_. My eyes were closed and I was in the doctor's arms – he was carrying me to his car. He set me down and then the pain was all I could feel.

My body tried to reject the pain; it was nothing that I had ever experienced before. I felt my body twist and flip, even though I thought that this was impossible because of the pain. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask Doctor Cullen to make it stop, but all that came out was piercing screams of my pain.

I didn't try after that; I knew that it would make Doctor Cullen feel guilty for doing this. I didn't want him to feel that, nor did I want him to feel like he should take me back, or throw me in a ditch, just to get away from me. I didn't feel anything after that, just the blackness…

I felt the pain once more, knowing that I was somewhere else, somewhere… _calm_. It felt so different here. So peaceful and clean, I didn't even know how I could judge this place when I hadn't even opened my eyes. I didn't _want_ to open my eyes, I was afraid of what I might see.

The pain still raged through me though, I could feel my heart getting faster and faster, louder and louder. It was impossible, and yet it was happening to _me_. I could sense that there were no people around me. I was on my own, for now. _Doctor Cullen wouldn't just ditch me, would he? He wouldn't leave me on my own…_ I thought. Doctor Cullen seemed such a nice man, someone I wanted to be with forever… and I would, wouldn't I?

My heart got ever faster, the pain got ever more worse. Why couldn't I have just died? Why did he save me why didn't he leave at…? I couldn't remember what had happened, or who put me through this pain. _What is going on? Do I have amnesia or something?_ My thoughts, and the pain, were the only things I knew, the only things that kept me sane, if you could call _this_ sane.

_Vampire, something about a vampire… _I could remember the person talking about vampires, about me being a vampire. That was what the pain was, me _changing_, then I could only think of how I would look, how I would talk, how I would _eat_. Blood, human blood, what did the person say again…? _"We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians, because we only feed on the blood of animals. I hope you pick this lifestyle too…"_ Animals, he fed on animals, cute fluffy bunnies or mountain lions or bears. _Were there bears and mountain lions here, wherever _here_ was? _The pain kept coming, my heart kept on beating, faster and faster, I could feel it trying to burst out of my chest. I tried to claw at it, to get it out until finally, I felt it _fly_.

It was like the pain had never been there, I just felt _normal_. If you could call living with no beating heart normal, I remembered back to when my heart was flying. My chest went up and up, higher and higher, until finally, my heart was released from its endless beating and became still.

I still didn't open my eyes, I was still too terrified of what I might've seen, but they flung themselves open and everything was so _clear_.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the ceiling, it was baby blue with clouds – but I wasn't outside, that was for sure. I could tell that I was inside because there was no breeze or the sound of birds. I didn't want to move – I wanted to be dead. I was supposed to be dead; for my heart wasn't beating!

I sat up and the rest of the room was blue, and green, like a forest – I guessed that the interior decorator wanted this room to be as outdoorsy as possible. The room had four walls and a _very_ large window on one of them. It looked over a huge forest, with a lake not far off. It was _beautiful_, at least the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

I stood up and found that I had been sitting on a white, suede couch. It was so soft, and had furry blue cushions on it. I took a better look at my surroundings and saw a wardrobe, the size of Mount Everest! At, least that's how big it looked. It was varnished and smelt like it was made of oak. _I can smell what it is made of! What else can vampires do?_ I thought.

There was a painting on one wall of a sleeping girl. She looked about six years old and was the most beautiful girl ever, at least of what I could remember. She had long, curly, rusty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was the clearest porcelain but she had fiery, red cheeks. Underneath the painting it was titled _"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the most beautiful niece ever." _I guessed that the girl was called Renesmee, it was pretty much obvious, and that the painter was her aunt or uncle.

Most of the walls had empty shelves; the floor was a cream carpet. I looked down at myself to realise that I was wearing a hospital gown. It looked horrible and I wanted to change my clothes, the hospital gown made me feel childish. I wandered toward the wardrobe, and it only took me three seconds. _Cool, vampires have super speed._ I thought.

I opened the wardrobe and nearly fell over. It was filled with clothes; many were beautiful gowns, whilst others were plain jeans. I picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I found some simple red sneakers and put the clothes down onto the couch. I then hunted for some clean underwear. When I discovered that I couldn't find any, I went searching around the building, assuming that there were more rooms than this one, to find some underwear.

I came across a room with a white door with "_Alice__'__s Room, come in if I have seen you approach!_"written on a sign in pink handwriting. I thought it strange to have "if I have seen you approach" written on there. I opened the door to a pink, girly room. I immediately ran to the wardrobe and picked up the first pair of underwear I could find, anything to get out of here quickly; and I was sure that "Alice" wouldn't mind.

I went back to my room – I would call it that because it was the room I woke up in – and dressed in the clothes I had found, only to discover that the underwear was way too small. I didn't want to have to go looking for more so I put them on – they actually fit me, which was very, very strange.

I wanted to go exploring around the outside forest, my throat felt really dry too. I opened the window and jumped out – gracefully landing on my feet. I ran and leapt over the lake and into the greenery. The smells were astounding and wonderful; elks, pine, birch, grass, _blood_. I could smell blood. It was animal blood though, I could see the elk lying on the floor, whilst a wolf – and the wolf was about as big as a bear – and a _child_ ate and drank from it.

_I can't wait until Nessie gets older, she will be even more beautiful than she is now._

_Jacob is hogging the food!_ I could hear them say – although they were eating and it was very strange for them to be talking in third person, assuming that they were talking to each other, that is. The wolf then flinched.

_There's an unfamiliar vampire watching us. The God damn Volturi had better not be back to kill us._ The wolf then looked at the girl and she nodded, like she understood. The wolf then turned in my direction. I fled and ran back to my room; jumping up into the window and closing it, ripping off my clothes and throwing them under the couch, replacing them with the hospital gown. I lay down on the couch and pretended to be asleep again…


	4. Self Control

**4. ****Self-control**

"I know you're in here, vampire! I can smell you!" He had been shouting for the past half hour. "Get out and leave! Our family doesn't want you mucking it all up!" He was scaring me, but he made me want to stay even more. I had gotten dressed again – in different clothes because I had ripped the old ones – and went downstairs to a sitting room, where he was shouting.

"Oh, OH! I'm guessing that _you're _not with The Volturi." He said, still shouting, but not quite as loud as before.

"The what?" this was the first time I had spoken since the… I couldn't remember. My memory was fading even more; my human memories were going to disappear. My voice had sounded like velvet.

"I also guess that you're a newborn, since you haven't heard of The Volturi and you look extremely uncomfortable being here. I wonder who changed you. The dumb blonde can't have done it, all she wants is to be human again… and Jasper wouldn't do that again after what he's been through… Edward would've told me, same as Bella. Maybe it was Carlisle, or Alice?" He rambled on about who might've bitten me and then I realised… Alice.

"Wait, you said Alice. Does she live here? And who exactly are you?" I said. This "Alice" character sounded very… perky.

"I think real question is; who are _you_? I know I'm not a bloodsu-vampire, but I'm still considered one of the family… by almost all of them." he said. I was getting impatient. Why wouldn't he tell me who he was!

"I'm… I'm… I don't know who I am! Please, person, I can't remember anything about being a human!" I cried, screaming piercing screams. It didn't seem to affect him, but it didn't stop the others from returning.

"Evangeline! It's nice to see that you're awake!" the moment I saw his face, the memories came flooding back. I could remember being a human much more clearly. It was Doctor Cullen, my creator.

"Doctor Cullen! I… um… huh? Doctor Cullen, what is going on!" I screamed making the six year old, who looked like the girl in the painting, cry.

"Evangeline, please stop screaming! You're making Nessie cry! Evangeline, you no longer need to call me 'Doctor', please, just call me Carlisle." He was keeping calm, and steady, as if not to anger me. One man, who had blonde hair, was looking nervous. As if he could feel the tension in the air…

"What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen a seventeen year old girl before?" I heard myself snap at all of the vampires, they all took a step back, as if it was rehearsed.

"I can't _believe_ this, Carlisle! I thought that you had promised not to change anyone else, without discussing it with us first!" the blonde girl yelled at Carlisle. He was still keeping calm, _why is he so calm? Why does he let her talk to him like that?_ I thought.

"I believe that it's time for introductions, let's all sit at the dining table, shall we?" said a woman with brown hair, and looked older than all of the other women. She even looked older than Carlisle.

Everyone went to sit at the table, Carlisle at the top. A boy who looked seventeen and had bronze coloured hair gave up his seat for me. I sat down, the blonde man still staring at me.

_Yay! Another girl to play dress up with!_ I heard, the voice seemed to be coming from the small, black haired girl on my right.

_How does she do it? Not even Bella was this good._ The voice came from the blonde haired guy, who was still staring at me. I glared back at him, and he looked away.

"Say it ain't so! Carlisle, I can hear Alice and Jasper's thoughts from her mind!" said the bronze haired boy.

"Oh, great, another mind reader." murmured the seven-foot, russet-skinned boy who had been shouting at me, the one who was a wolf…

"Okay, can someone _please_ tell me what is going on? Oh, and I've established the basics: I'm a vampire." I said. This was annoying; wouldn't they tell me what was going on?

"Yes, Carlisle, get to it." hissed the blonde girl. She didn't seem to enjoy my company, nor I hers.

"Okay, Evangeline-" Carlisle started, before I cut him off.

"It's Angey, I hate being called by my proper name, it's so… old fashioned." I shivered in disgust at my name.

_Like me with my name_. said the brown-haired girl with the six year old – Renesmee – on her lap. The bronze-haired boy chuckled, the girl laughed.

"_Angey_, then; as you know I'm Carlisle. Your creator, this is my wife, Esme." The oldest looking girl waved at me. I smiled at her.

"This is my son, Emmett and my daughter, Rosalie." He gestured toward the tall, curly-haired man with the blonde-haired girl tucked under his arm.

"Rosalie isn't as bad as she seems, she just dislikes the fact that I took away your human life," Carlisle continued. "She would do anything to be human, you see. This is my other daughter, Alice and my other son Jasper." He gestured toward the blonde boy who had been staring at me and the small girl sitting next to me. I waved, Alice waved back, and Jasper just looked uncomfortable.

"So you're the famous Alice! I'm wearing your undies, hope you don't mind…" I burbled. She just giggled, "It's okay, I knew you would find some. I forgot to put them in your dresser! Oops!" she kept on giggling.

_Oh, I'm so forgetful! I can remember every vision I've ever had but I can't remember underwear! I'm so dumb!_ Alice said. I still didn't know how anyone could talk without moving their lips, I was positive that no-one was a ventriloquist. And mind readers don't exist… do they?

"Yes they do. I'm Edward; this is my wife Bella and our daughter, Renesmee. Angey, you can read minds, so can I and Alice can see the future. Jasper can control people's emotions." said the bronze-haired boy; Edward was just the perfect name for him. He then looked embarrassed; I guess he heard my silent comment. I blushed.

"How did you do that? Carlisle, her eyes… they're _violet_!" Bella looked panicked, but I wasn't sure why, I tried to read her thoughts. There was something blocking my way.

_She has a shield, Angey, I can't read her thoughts either. It's very useful._ The "voice" was from Edward. I nodded at him, to show I understood, I guess it wasn't really needed. Jasper was still staring at me, I growled at him.

"Stop it! Why aren't you going for him? Why aren't you going for Nessie?" Jasper said, he was quiet but his voice was filled with panic and confusion.

"I'm not 'going for them' because I can't smell anything! Will you just stop staring at me!" I yelled, standing up and diving across the table towards him. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and the russet-skinned boy all ran towards me and held me back. Bella jumped out of her seat and into the next room, probably to protect Renesmee.

Even with 7 people holding me back, I still got through; but instead of going towards Jasper, I ran outside and into the forest, breathing in the fresh air. It was raining, so I could cool off better. Carlisle and his family left me, I felt unwanted.

They left me for some time, it was dark b the time I heard Edward's "voice".

_Are you okay Angey? Do you want to come back in? Jasper promises not to stare at you anymore._

_It's not Jasper, Edward, _I thought to him. _It's all of this, why are my eyes violet? Why am I here? Why did Carlisle change me?_ These questions haunted me. I wanted an answer, now.

"If you want an answer then why don't ask Carlisle? He at least knows the answer to the last two questions. C'mon, you didn't get to meet Jacob." I stood up and walked towards him.

"Is he the wolf boy?" I asked as Edward put his arm around me, he did it as a comfort. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yes, I guess you saw him change?" Edward was thinking about Jacob and Renesmee together, I couldn't think why.

"Actually I 'heard' him as a wolf and when he was shouting at me he had the same voice. No-one has the same voice as someone else." I said, he took his arm away when we got closer to the house.

"You're very observant, much like Bella." He sighed as he said her name. He must really love her.

_I do, Angey, I do._

That was the moment when I could smell the blood.

© Charlotte Woodcock 2010


	5. Bloodlust

**5. Bloodlust**

The blood was beautiful, the most amazing smell I had ever smelled. My mouth was watering, but it must have just been the venom flowing in my mouth. I wanted the blood, it was mine. I didn't force myself into the vampire 'hunt mode' like most vampires did when the smelled blood, and how did I know this? Carlisle told me.

I looked around the room. Only Carlisle, the wolf boy – Jacob – and Bella were in there, plus someone I had never seen before. It was hid blood I could smell, he must have hurt himself. Bella was holding her nose; it must have been hard for her. Carlisle was getting a band-aid for the man. He had dark hair and chocolate-brown eyes, like Renesmee.

_Angey, how do you do it? His finger is bleeding and you're not even trying to get at him. Edward, take her outside. We'll introduce her to Charlie in a minute. _Carlisle "said" – or rather, thought. I didn't know how I could stand it, but that didn't mean I wanted his blood.

Edward took me back outside. The man – Carlisle had referred to him as 'Charlie' – was looking at me and Edward leave. _What is going on?_ He thought. I looked at Edward and opened my mouth to speak, he just shook his head.

"I'll explain everything later, for now just sit here. I'm going to help Carlisle get rid of the smell." Edward left and ran back to the house. Why was everything a mystery to me? Why couldn't someone just tell me what was going on? And why didn't I feel thirsty?

It was about three hours before Emmett came up to me. I glared at him and he just laughed. "What? It's not my fault that blood takes forever to get out of a carpet! It's a shame that humans are so fragile, all that blood from one paper cut! C'mon, Edward and Bella are going to explain everything." he said. Emmett was so kind, he ran back to the house, I followed. I beat him there by minutes.

When I got back Edward had an apologetic look on his face, I guess that it really did take him three hours to get rid of the smell. Or he was just trying to ditch me. _Thanks, Edward._ He laughed.

"Angey, I'm sorry that it took so long. After we cleaned up the blood Charlie was asking questions about why everyone left and why Bella was holding his nose. We then had to remind him that he was on a need-to-know basis; he said that this was need to know. Edward and I then had to get him out of the house, for his own safety." Carlisle said, he voice was cool and calm. I smiled and nodded, to show that I understood and that it was okay.

"Shall we explain?" Bella asked. I nodded, and then she told me everything. From the moment that she turned into a vampire to now, Edward told me about what happened be for she was a vampire; he said that his memory was clearer than her human one.

"So why are my human memories so clear?" I asked. No-one answered me, I then asked Carlisle why he changed me.

"Evangeline, I changed you because I knew that you would be something special, that you would be different. You are different too; violet eyes, clear human memories, a very strong sense of self-control. Esme, fetch the thermometer." He said, Esme was gone and back in three seconds. Carlisle gave the thermometer to me and I popped it in my mouth.

"You're temperature is even colder than a normal vampire's! Minus fifty degrees Celsius!" Everyone gasped. I was freezing, and I couldn't even feel the difference. Jacob then came in, he growled when saw me.

"I see that you're still here, then?" he hissed at me. Why didn't he like me? He got on fine with the rest of the Cullen's. Except Rosalie.

_Don't worry, Jacob just needs to get used to you. He had to get used to me and the rest of the family._ It was Edward's voice, he reassured me. I braced myself for Jacob, I was going to stand up to him. Like a kid being picked by a bully.

"Jacob, I'm going to be here as long as I want, so long as it's okay with Carlisle. I'm a vampire and you are not, let's not forget that I am a newborn and I am stronger than the rest of these vampires. Plus I'm different, hence my eyes. Don't anger me. Oh and I'm thirsty." Jacob stood there, blinking at me with a smile on his face. Edward and the rest of his family started laughing, Renesmee was giggling. I grinned.

"Let's go, I'm parched." Edward said; it was probably a joke, since he fed yesterday. He walked with me to the back door; the door that led to the forest, the rest of the Cullen's followed him. Renesmee was handed to Jacob, who put her down when he was outside. He went into a bush and came back out as a wolf. Renesmee climbed onto his back.

We ran to a deeper part of the forest, there wasn't much light but that was okay for vampire and wolf eyes, no-one walked into a tree. I would have loved to see that happen to Jacob. Edward laughed.

_He's not that bad! Like I said, he needs to get used to you!_ Edward couldn't stop laughing. _Like a puppy when you bring home a new baby?_ Edward let out a great big laugh, Bella just rolled her eyes. This made us laugh even more.

"Bella, why is it that I can't hear your 'voice', I heard you once. That's it." It didn't make sense, I couldn't read her mind, there was something blocking me.

"My special vampire power is a shield; I can block people from entering my mind. I can put my shield around other people. When you heard me that one time I was practising releasing my shield. The last time I did that was six months ago, that night after we had defeated the Volturi. Do you remember Edward?" Bella said. It was all clear now. Bella had a shield; I guess that Edward had forgotten to mention that.

We had reached a part of the forest that was filled with elks. I grimaced, elks? What about people? Or, like Carlisle had said, mountain lions and bears!

_Angey, we are "vegetarian" vampires. We don't drink human blood. Plus an elk is easy for you to start off with. _ I nodded, this was my first hunt. I wanted it to be easy. I crouched down, and let my vampire senses take over.

"I'm ready," I growled. I ran towards the elk, and drained it. I didn't spill or leave a drop.

© Charlotte Woodcock 2010


	6. A Note from the Author

**Hi, Readers, "Morning, Afternoon, Night" is NOT going to be written anymore. Instead, I am writing a remake of it entitled "Fire & Ice" – it is pretty much the same story except it will have edits to it. I'm not sure when I'll publish it onto the site but this story will be deleted. I'm going to delete ****this**** story a week before I publish "Fire & Ice" so others can read it too.**

**Tell me what you think of me re-writing this story in the reviews! Don't forget to check out "No Cullen's? No Twilight" and my other stories too!**

**-Charlotte-**


End file.
